Corazón Encadenado
by Pajarito de agua
Summary: Kenshin está atrapado en un matrimonio sin amor. ¿Terminará con la mentira o intentará hacerla feliz? Fic que participa del reto "Los Regalos de Kaoru" del foro Sakabatto.


"Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki. Este One-shot es un obsequio para **Blankaoru** porque el foro Sakabattô quiere llenar el fandom de regalos".

 **.**

 **.**

 **Corazón Encadenado**

 **.**

 **.**

Abrió los ojos en mitad de la noche, estaba agitado, cada vez se le hacía más difícil dormir acostado en su futón matrimonial. Despertaba inquieto, sudando, alerta a cualquier ruido, como si estuviese preparado para luchar en cualquier momento. Apretó la quijada, miró a su derecha y la vio junto a él. Kaoru dormía profundamente, cerraba sus ojos confiada, su respirar era tranquilo y su boca entreabierta dibujaba una tenue sonrisa. Su conciencia inocente no la perturbaba.

Él se sentó en el futón y en un acto reflejo llevó la mano izquierda a su cadera, esperando encontrar algo que no estaba, apretó el aire entre sus manos, perturbado y sólo tras exhalar largamente se calmó lo suficiente para recordar dónde la había dejado. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el armario que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, lo abrió y suspiró aliviado al ver que allí se encontraba. Tomó con cuidado su Sakabatto, la observó y la apretó contra sí. La única manera en que podía sentirse seguro era cargando aquella espada.

Se dirigió hacia la ventana del cuarto, era una cálida noche de verano por lo que la habían dejado abierta, se sentó en el alféizar de la ventana, apoyándose contra el marco izquierdo mientras abrazaba su espada y cerraba los ojos, al fin en calma. El sueño pronto lo invadió y al fin pudo dormir tranquilo, ese estado de observancia y alerta en el que había dormido desde que era adolescente, extraña y contradictoriamente, era el único que le proporcionaba un poco de paz.

Kaoru rodó entre las sábanas buscando el calor de su esposo, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío que había dejado en su espacio. Abrió los ojos y lo buscó por la habitación, los primeros rayos de luz ingresaban tímidamente a través de la ventana que era ocupada por él. Kaoru se entristeció al verlo nuevamente dormido en esa posición, aferrado a su espada, esa maldita espada de filo invertido de la que no podía liberarse.

Kaoru ahora odiaba aquella espada a la que tan desesperadamente su esposo se aferraba. A veces incluso se sentía tonta por tener celos de ese objeto, pero es que sentía que cada día alejaba más a Kenshin de su lado. Y ahora incluso durante las noches se lo arrebataba. — Prefiere dormir abrazando aquella espada que abrazandome a mi, su esposa. — Kaoru se entristeció ante ese pensamiento, pero decidió animarse e ir por su esposo.

— Kenshin — dijo con voz suave mientras se acercaba despacio. Ya antes había cometido el error de despertarlo de improviso cuando adoptaba esa posición y no había sido una buena idea.

Kenshin abrió los ojos y se encontró con el rostro sonriente de Kaoru, que no reflejaba en nada la tristeza y preocupación que poco antes había sentido, al ver a Kenshin dormido de la manera en que lo había hecho por tantos años.

— Mi amor — dijo ella acariciando las manos de Kenshin — aún es temprano, ven a dormir a mi lado un rato más — lentamente Kaoru intentó quitarle la Sakabatto a Kenshin de entre las manos, pero él la tomó con más fuerza.

— Ya hay luz — dijo él — será mejor que prepare el desayuno.

— Pero aún es temprano — protestó Kaoru — además… si ya no tienes sueño, podríamos hacer otra cosa — sonrió con pícara inocencia.

— Kaoru, no estoy de ánimo — dijo Kenshin poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kenshin? — Preguntó Kaoru mirándolo con angustia.

Kenshin la miró, una punzada de culpa y dolor le atravesó el pecho al ver sus ojos vidriosos. Pero… ¿qué podía decirle? Kenshin se casó con Kaoru pensando que la amaba más que a nada, convicción que surgió del dolor que había experimentado cuando la creyó muerta, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que las cosas eran diferentes.

— ¿Por qué no me deseas, Kenshin? — insistió Kaoru — ¿Acaso te has decepcionado de mí en ese aspecto? — bajó la cabeza — Es mi inexperiencia… te prometo que mejoraré si me ayudas.

Kenshin se sintió un cretino por hacer que Kaoru dijera esas cosas. Pero tampoco quería engañarla más, definitivamente era hora de aclarar sus sentimientos para poder hablar del tema con ella.

— ¡Kenshin! Por favor dime algo — suplicó Kaoru mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Kenshin secó el rostro de Kaoru con gentileza. — Por favor no pienses esa cosas, Kaoru. Yo jamás podría estar decepcionado de ti, en ningún aspecto.

— Entonces, por favor no me ignores — los ojos de Kaoru brillaban suplicantes — te amo, Kenshin. Deseo a mi esposo — Kaoru rodeo el cuello de Kenshin y lo besó.

Kenshin sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía. Aunque ella fuera su esposa, tenía que ser honesto con sus sentimientos, consigo mismo y con ella. Pero tampoco deseaba hacerla sufrir y ella lo acariciaba con tanto amor que era incapaz de pedirle que se detuviera. Además, Kaoru era una mujer hermosa y él era un hombre después de todo, un hombre que por mucho tiempo anhelo un cuerpo tibio con el cual disfrutar y en el que poder descansar.

Kenshin recibió las caricias de Kaoru y su cuerpo comenzó a sentirse más caliente, besó los labios dulces de su esposa y la tomó en sus brazos dirigiéndose con ella hasta el futón. Se inclinó y la recostó sobre las sábanas, la miró a los ojos, dudando por última vez entre parar o continuar, sin embargo, los brazos cálidos de Kaoru atrayéndolo sobre ella borraron cualquier pensamiento racional que pudiera tener. Los senos turgentes de Kaoru presionados sobre su pecho lo hicieron reaccionar instintivamente y tomar lo que ella tan cándidamente le ofrecía.

Al finalizar, él se extendió de espaldas sobre el futón y ella se acomodó sobre su pecho, cerrando los ojos confiada. El brazo izquierdo de Kenshin la rodeo, haciéndola sentir segura.

Pero Kenshin no se sentía así.

Los ojos de Kenshin buscaron la Sakabatto, estaba junto al futón, él la había dejado ahí, cerca de donde reposaban. Estiró su mano derecha y la sujetó, la atrajo junto a su cuerpo, y sólo entonces se sosegó.

Por la tarde, Kenshin se excusó diciendo que iría a pescar la cena. Estuvo fuera durante muchas horas, sentado a la orilla del río fingiendo pescar. Pero en realidad eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Repasó en su cabeza todo lo que había vivido desde que llegó al dojo Kamiya, la felicidad sincera que sintió en su corazón cuando Kaoru le dijo que no le importaba su pasado, la decisión de protegerla que había tomado en ese momento, la esperanza de merecer una familia junto a Kaoru y los demás. El dolor que sintió cuando pensó que Kaoru no viviría más.

Ese dolor lo hizo pensar que estaba enamorado por segunda vez. Porque había sido un dolor tan profundo que no se comparaba con nada de lo que antes había sentido, ni siquiera la muerte de Tomoe lo había paralizado de ese modo. Kaoru debía ser incluso más especial, pensó. Habiéndose convencido de tales sentimientos, en cuanto la tuvo de regreso entre sus brazos le pidió matrimonio, Kaoru aceptó y por un instante Kenshin pensó que aquella felicidad que por tan poco tiempo alcanzó con su primera esposa ahora se duplicaría y lo llenaría por completo. Sin embargo, fue poco el tiempo que necesitó para darse cuenta de que todo había sido un error.

Kenshin había estado paralizado porque sintió que no era capaz de cumplir con la promesa que un día se hizo frente a la tumba de Tomoe. Viviría para proteger a aquellos que lo necesitaran, sin embargo, frente a Enishi no había podido hacer nada: El restaurante de Tae destruído, el jefe de policía hospitalizado, Kaoru muerta… él había fallado. No importaba que tan cierta fuera su filosofía de proteger a los más débiles sacrificando su propio bienestar y fuerza, frente a Enishi era inútil. Sin lugar a dudas Kaoru era una persona importante para Kenshin, su supuesta muerte fue un duro golpe, pero ese estado de querer dejarse morir lo había provocado el comprobar lo inútil que en ese momento habían sido las palabras que llevaba años repitiendose así mismo para tranquilizar su conciencia.

Y ahora Kenshin lo sabía; no amaba a Kaoru. Su verdadero y único amor estaba encadenado a esa espada, esa Sakabatto que representaba esa promesa que debía proteger, esa promesa que calmaba a los demonios de su pasado oscuro y que lo hacía serenarse cuando recordaba el aroma y el sabor de la sangre. Kenshin no amaba a Kaoru y se sentía atrapado en ese matrimonio que escogió pero que ya no deseaba.

Kenshin no sabía qué hacer con la verdad que golpeaba con fuerza su pecho. Una opción era ignorarla y seguir con su vida junto a ella, después de todo, no era tan distinta a la vida que tenían antes de casarse, la única diferencia es que ahora podía disfrutar de su cuerpo, y por mucho que se sintiera culpable por tomarla sin amor, siempre cuido de hacerla sentir bien, proporcionándole ternura y placer.

Había sólo una cosa que él no podía hacer: Pasar una noche entera durmiendo junto a ella. Al pensar en eso su mano izquierda bajó de manera automática hasta encontrarse con la Sakabatto. Sabía que eso hería a Kaoru y no podía evitar pensar que tal vez lo mejor era liberarla; se merecía encontrar a alguien que pudiera abrazarla una noche entera, alguien que se aferrara a ella cuando necesitara sentirse aliviado, seguro o protegido, y no a una vieja espada que no podía dejar atrás.

Lo mejor era hablar con ella, decirle lo que estaba sintiendo y poner fin a ese engaño en el que ambos estaban atrapados. Era lo mejor. Pero pese a que se había convencido de ello, no le era fácil abordar el tema. La sonrisa dulce que Kaoru le ofrecía, su mirada enamorada, sus caricias tan llenas de anhelo y el cuerpo tibio que le ofrecía lo detenían. No quería romperle el corazón, no quería ser el responsable de su sufrimiento. Pero lo mejor, era decirle la verdad.

Pasaron muchos días antes de que esa decisión que había tomado junto al río se transformara en actos, pero por fin había reunido el coraje para hacerlo. Aquella noche, Kaoru esperaba ansiosa a Kenshin, él se estaba demorando más que de costumbre y ella necesitaba hablar con él. Se paseaba por el patio, jugando con sus manos y riendo algo nerviosa.

Cuando Kenshin entró y la vio bajo aquel árbol de sakuras que adornaba el jardín, iluminada por la luz de la luna, le pareció una imagen dulce y pura. Tanto así que se odio a sí mismo por no poder amarla como ella merecía. Definitivamente Kaoru merecía a alguien mejor, alguien que la amara con fuerza, con pasión, más que a nada… nuevamente su mano apretó la Sakabatto que pendía en su cadera; Kaoru merecía a alguien que no estuviera atado a su pasado.

— Tenemos que hablar

— Tenemos que hablar — dijeron ambos al unísono. Kaoru rió por la coincidencia y Kenshin le cedió la palabra.

— Te escucho, Kaoru — dijo mientras repetía en su cabeza lo que posteriormente le diría a su esposa.

Kaoru tomó las manos de su esposo y jugueteó con ellas mientras algunos monosílabos inconexos salían de su boca. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero su rostro lucía feliz, sus ojos sonreían como nunca, Kenshin lo notó y tragó en seco pensando que pronto destruiría la luz que irradiaba su rostro hermoso.

— Kenshin — dijo enfocando sus ojos azules en los de él, respiró hondo y al fin soltó lo que tanto deseaba compartir con su esposo — hoy he ido a ver al médico y me ha confirmado que estoy embarazada.

Por un momento Kenshin sintió que olvidaba como debía respirar. Un hijo. Esa era una noticia que no se esperaba. Un hijo, un hijo, no dejaba de repetir en su cabeza.

Kaoru vio como el rostro de Kenshin palidecía y se quedaba quieto, paralizado. Por un momento se preocupó, pensando que tal vez Kenshin no deseaba ser padre aún, sin embargo se tranquilizó cuando él finalmente la miró, le sonrió y la abrazó.

— Estas últimas noches he soñado con nuestro hijo — dijo Kaoru mientras sus manos se apoyaban en el pecho de Kenshin — será un niño, será igual a ti pero tendrá mis ojos, su nombre será Kenji...

— Kenji — dijo Kenshin mirando al cielo, mientras imaginaba a ese niño que Kaoru le describía y pensaba que tal vez ese tipo de amor era el que lograría liberarlo de las cadenas que tanto le pesaban. Pensó en la Sakabatto, pero se obligó a no soltar a su esposa.

— ¿Qué querías decirme tú? — Preguntó de pronto Kaoru

— He decidido — comenzó a decir Kenshin — que cuando Yahiko cumpla los 15 años le entregaré la Sakabattó. — Concluyó.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Muchísmas gracias por leer.**

 **Espero que tengan una lindas fiestas de fin de año, y el 2017 llegue con mucha energía y nuevas historias.**


End file.
